sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Winn-Lee
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress, ADR director, script writer | spouse = Jaxon Lee | parents = Rodger Winn, Patricia Winn | children = 1 | credits = Mimiru in .hack//SIGN Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion | website = }} Amanda Beth Winn-Lee (born November 14, 1972) is an American voice actress, ADR director and script writer who works mainly on anime dubs. She was the voice of Mimiru in .hack//SIGN, Rally Vincent in Gunsmith Cats, Yohko Mano in Devil Hunter Yohko, Momiji Kushinada in Blue Seed and was featured most notably as Rei Ayanami of Neon Genesis Evangelion fame. Aside from voice work she quite often handles production, ADR direction and the scripting of various projects for her dubbing company Gaijin Productions, LLC. She has also been credited as Amanda Winn, before she was married. Career She can be heard in the commentary for the Region 1 The End of Evangelion DVD along with fellow voice actors Taliesin Jaffe and husband/Gaijin co-owner Jaxon Lee. Expanding on her anime work, Winn-Lee also provided the voice of Konoko, the protagonist of the Bungie video game Oni. Winn-Lee served as ADR director, script writer and producer for the English versions of The End of Evangelion and Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. She also directed and performed leading roles in the English versions of Dead Leaves and the Read or Die OVA. She had been working with ADV Films for years before she moved out to create Gaijin Productions.Ohayocon – Charity Roast – 2004 – A Fan's View Amanda and Jason Lee's son, Nicholas "Noodle" Lee, was born in November 2004. Her son was soon discovered to have infant leukemia, requiring extensive treatment before he was one year old. Amanda and Jason were not involved in any new projects for several years, because they were caring for their son. However, by November 2008, Nicholas has been cancer-free for three years, which is the benchmark for doctors that his odds of cancer recurrence are virtually non-existent.https://groups.yahoo.com/group/tiffanygrantfanclub/message/5945 She wrote a book about these experiences in a memoir called The Noodle Chronicles: Everything I know About Cheating Death I Learned From My Kid, which was released as an e-book. It was suggested by Spike Spencer (her friend as well as fellow voice actor) at Nan Desu Kan 2007 that she was interested in reprising her role(s) in the upcoming Rebuild of Evangelion films. However, in May 2009, North American anime distributor Funimation announced that the role of Rei for the first film Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone would be voiced by Brina Palencia,Evangelion: 1.0's English Dub Cast Announced who is under contract to voice Rei Ayanami for the three remaining Evangelion "Rebuild" films. Filmography Anime voices * .hack//Intermezzo – Mimiru * .hack//SIGN – Mimiru * .hack//Legend of the Twilight – Magi * .hack//Unison – Mimiru * Battle Angel – Gally * Blue Seed – Momiji Fujimiya, Kaede Kunikida * Burn Up! – Reimi * Burn Up W, Burn Up Excess – Rio Kinezone * Dead Leaves – Pandy * Devil Hunter Yohko – Yohko Mano, Ayako Mano * Dragon Half – Princess Vina * Ellcia – Crystel * F3 – Hiroe Ogawa (Soft Cel dub, credited as Helen Bed) * Fire Emblem – Elis * Geneshaft – Mika Seido * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Kurutan * Golden Boy – Girl A, producer * Gunsmith Cats – Rally Vincent * Marchen Awakens Romance – Gido * Neon Genesis Evangelion – Rei Ayanami, Pen Pen, Yui Ikari (movies only) * Persona 4: The Animation – Yukiko Amagi * Plastic Little – Titaniva Mu Koshigaya * Read or Die (OVA) – Nancy "Miss Deep" Makuhari * Spriggan – Flight Attendant * Sukeban Deka – Saki Asamiya * Super Atragon – Annette Video game roles * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness – Etna * .hack//Quarantine – Mimiru * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed – Casi (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle – Yukiko Amagi * Bravely Second: End Layer – Magnolia Arch * Enchanted Arms – Karin * GrimGrimoire – Margarita Surprise * Growlanser: Heritage of War – Korin * Heavy Gear II – Pinter, O'Neill * Oni – Konoko * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment – Ulala * Persona 4 Arena – Yukiko Amagi * Persona 4 Arena Ultimax – Yukiko Amagi * Persona 4 Golden – Yukiko Amagi * Persona 4: Dancing All Night – Yukiko Amagi * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth – Yukiko Amagi *''Persona 5'' – Ichiko Ohya * Revolution 60 – Crimson 09 * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure – Marjoly (singing) * Saints Row: The Third – Additional Voices * Saints Row IV – Additional Voices * Silent Hill 3 – Heather Mason (HD Collection) * Star Trek: Elite Force II – Kleeya * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked – Yoshino Harusawa (uncredited) * Digital Devil Saga – Argilla * Digital Devil Saga 2 – Argilla * Persona 4 – Yukiko Amagi * Soul Nomad and the World Eaters – Danette * Tail Concerto – Alicia Pris * Thousand Arms – Sodina Donfried * Trauma Team – Maria Torres Production staff ADR Director/Voice Direction * A Silent Voice * Battle Angel * Blue Seed * Burn Up Excess * Burn Up W * Dead Leaves * Devil Hunter Yohko * Ellica * The End of Evangelion * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * Fire Emblem * Gunsmith Cats * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Plastic Little * Read or Die Script Adaptation * A Silent Voice * Blue Seed * Burn Up Excess * Dead Leaves * Ellica * The End of Evangelion * Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * Project ARMS * Read or Die References External links * * * Amanda Winn: Meet the voice of AD Vision news article *Amanda Winn Lee's public Facebook page Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century American women writers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Houston Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American television writers Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American women screenwriters Category:People from Houston Category:Voice directors Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from Houston Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Writers from New York City